Cinta Itu, Pembodohan Diri!
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: Menurutku, cinta adalah sebuah PEMBODOHN DIRI. Ya, kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu, karena, aku yakin, semua orang akan menjadi bodoh saat dia sedang jatuh cinta. Bodoh mau menunggu orang yang mungkin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kita. Bodoh karna mau membohongi diri sendiri dan orang lain saat melihat orang yang kita cintai berada disisi orang lain. KyuMin Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Cinta Itu, Pembodohan Diri!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurts.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

 **Lee Sungmin (Sung** **min)**

 **Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kiyu dan Daddy Ming.**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT.**

* * *

*Kyuhyun POV*

Menurut kalian, apa definisi dari kata cinta?

Menurut Kahlil Gibran, cinta adalah satu-satunya kebebesan di dunia karena cinta itu membangkitkan semangat hukum-hukum kemanusiaan dan gejala-gejala alami pun tak bisa mengubah perjalannya. Cinta ibarat seekor burung yang cantik, meminta untuk ditangkap tapi menolak untuk disakiti.

Eric Fromm sendiri mendefinisikan cinta adalah suatu seni yang memerlukan pengetahuan serta latihan. Cinta adalah suatu kegiatan dan bukan merupakan pengaruh yang pasif. Salah satu esensi dari cinta adalah adanya kreativitas dalam diri seseorang, terutama dalam aspek memberi dan bukan hanya menerima.

Sedangkan Abraham Maslow mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang cinta, dia menyatakan bahwa cinta adalah suatu proses aktualisasi diri yang bisa membuat orang melahirkan tindakan-tindakan produktif dan kreatif. Dengan cinta seseorang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan bila mampu membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya.

Tapi, aku mempunyai difinisi tersendiri tentang cinta itu. Cinta. Menurutku, cinta adalah sebuah PEMBODOHN DIRI. Ya, kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu, karena, aku yakin, semua orang akan menjadi bodoh saat dia sedang jatuh cinta. Bodoh mau menunggu orang yang mungkin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kita. Bodoh karna mau membohongi diri sendiri dan orang lain saat melihat orang yang kita cintai berada disisi orang lain.

Ya, begitulah cinta menurutku. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mencintai seseorang dan orang itu hanya menganggap mu teman nya? Ya. Itu sudah biasa. Terlebih untuk ku. Lima tahun? Aniyo. Lebih dari itu. Sudah sejak aku masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah tingkat pertama, aku menyukai dirinya. Sosok cerewet, manja, aneh, suka berbicara sendiri, dan bisa dibilang playboy. Tapi entah Kenapa, aku tetap sangat mencintainya walaupun dia seperti itu.

Jika saja perasaan ini dapat berbicara, pastilah ia akan menyumpah serapah kepada Ming. Karena apa, berulang kali perasaan ini merasakan sakit. Berulang kali hati ini teriris. Tapi, perasaan ini sungguh ajaib. Entah Kenapa, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, senyum yang lepas dan tulus, akan selalu membuat hati dan perasaan ini luluh seketika. Hancur sudah tembok amarah yang ingin aku luapkan. Dasar cinta!

.

.

"Kyu, apa itu kau?" Tanya seseorang dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Aku berlari dari apartemenku yang jaraknya hampir dua puluh menit dari tempat ku sekarang berdiri ini. Menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan pelindung sama sekali. Nafasku masih memburu. Sisa – sisa air hujan masih menetes dari rambutku yang hitam kelam. Bahkan bajuku masih basah kuyup. Aku kedinginan. Tapi, sekali lagi, cinta itu pembodohan diri. Aku mengabaikan rasa dingin ini untuk bertemu dengannya yang tiba – tiba menelphone ku.

"berapa derajat suhu tubuhmu?" ku sentuh dahi nya. Rasanya seperti ada bara api di sana. Panas.

"mollayo. Aku belum mengukurnya. Aku tak tahu dimana kau meletakkan thermometernya. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana – mana, tapi nihil. Tapi aku sudah minum obat penurun demam tadi." Jawabnya parau.

"aku sudah bilang berapa kali eoh? Ada di dalam kotak plastic di dalam kotak P3k." Hanya sebuah cengiran yang aku dapat sebagai respon atas ucapanku tadi. Dan lagi, aku hanya menghela nafas. Benar – benar. Cinta memanglah pembodohan diri.

"mian, Kyu. Aku menelphone mu disaat seperti ini. Pasti di luar hujannya deras sekali." Suaranya mengecil. Dan aku benci yang tak bisa memarahinya meski dia yang salah. Apalagi saat dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, wajah sedikit sendu, mata sedikit berair, dan suara parau. Sungguh. Aku benci saat aku yang tak kan bisa apa – apa saat melihatnya melakukan ekspresi seperti itu.

"apa kau sudah makan? Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Tak ada jawaban. Karna aku juga tak membutuhkannya. Aku langsung pergi ke dapur dengan semua yang aku bawa tadi. Jika kalian bertanya, apa aku tahu dimana dapurnya, maka aku akan menjawab apartemen ini seperti punyaku sendiri. Bahkan, aku lebih tahu dimana letak barang – barang yang ada di apartemen ini daripada pemilik aslinya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas sofa sana.

"Hyung, ireona. Nanti buburnya akan dingin."

Mata sayu itu membuka seperti tidak ada daya, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terdengar berat. Dipaksakannya untuk duduk. Dia mendesah pelan sambil menatap bubur.

"haah. Saying sekali hidungku tersumbat. Padahal aku ingin mencium bau bubur lezat ini. Menyebalkan sekali." Ujarnya sengau. "Kyu, suapi~" katanya dengan nada merajuk.

"apa kau tak malu pada umurmu, eoh?" sentakku.

"Kyu~, kau tahu sendiri kan. Aku selalu bersikap dewasa di depan eomma, appa, dan juga namja chingu ku. Tapi aku lelah. Aku ingin merasakan sekali – kali menjadi seseorang yang kekanak – kanakan. Dan aku hanya berani seperti ini di hadapanmu saja." Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Cinta itu pembodohan diri. Aku menyerah. Aku mengambil mangkok di meja tadi dan mulai mengaduk buburnya. Lalu perlahan kuambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya pelan agar buburnya menjadi hangat dan bisa dimakan.

Setiap bubur yang aku tiup, aku selalu berdoa supaya dia cepat sembuh. Aku berdoa supaya dia tak sakit lagi. Karna itu merepotkan. Karna itu juga membuatku menderita. Karna rasanya seperti akulah yang lebih sakit darinya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita karna sakitnya.

"Hapus ingusmu, Hyung!"

Dengan kasar dia mengosok hidungnya dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya lalu membuka mulut.

Seperti itu hingga buburnya habis tak tersisa. Saat aku selesai mencuci semua peralatan makan dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Kutarik selimut hingga berada di bawah dagunya. Panasnya masih tinggi, masih terasa terbakar di telapak tanganku. Bibirnya pucat dan pipinya sangat panas.

Aku duduk di lantai, di samping sofa, bersandar di sisi dimana aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Kubawa tanganku di atas kepalanya. Ku elus rambutnya yang menguar harum strawberry. Punggungku rasanya begitu letih, beban di pundakku semakin memberat. Dan rasa dari ketidaknyamanan yang lain membuatku melirik pada pakaianku. Basah. Sejak kapan aku lupa bahwa aku kehujanan?

.

.

Kalian tahu, perlu kekuatan yang besar saat kau mencintai seseorang seperti yang aku lakukan. Berpura – pura bahagia walau Sungminyataannya tidak. Berura – pura tersenyum walau Sungminyataannya kau ingin menangis ataupun marah, tetap merasa tenang walau kau merasa akan kehilangan sebuah harapan, membuat orang lain nyaman dan bahagia walaupun kita sendiri hancur tak tau jadinya, dan tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinan diri dan pendirian walaupun sebenarnya kita ragu akan keyakinan itu.

"Kyu~. Aku ada berita bagus. Kau masih ingat Jungmo? Kim Jungmo. Teman sebangku ku dulu waktu kita SMA. Dia, tadi mengajakku ketemu."

"mwo? Benarkah? Kim Jungmo yang dulu pernah kau taksir itu? Apa benar itu dia?"

"nee. Tadi kita melakukan video call. Dan ternyata…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"wae?"

"dia makin tampan. Sungguh. Akumakin terpesona padanya."

"aaaah, iya. Kapan kalian akan bertemu?"

"akhir pekan nanti. Aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja~."

"baiklah – baiklah. Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"kajja~"

Ya. Begitulah aku. Aku akan tetap menuruti apa keinginannya. Aku menemaninya berbelanja meski dia tak tahu bagaimana hatiku sangat teriris. Sangat sakit. Sungguh. Lagi – lagi hatiku menjerit pilu melihat semua Sungminyataan ini. Memuakkan! Tapi apalah dayaku. Sekali lagi aku bilang, cinta itu pembodohan diri!

.

.

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan Sungmin hyung dan Jungmo, aku mendpat sebuah pesan. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Ya, aku rasa kalian bisa menebaknya. Dan lagi – lagi. Aku hanya dapat memberikan selamat kepadanya.

"jinjja? Kim Jungmo menyatakan perasaannya padamu di sebuah café dan di lihat banyak orang? Waaah. Daebak. Chukkae, Hyung. Akhirnya kau 'tak sendiri' lagi." Itulah balasan yang aku kirim kepadanya. Aku sengaja mengutip kata 'tak sendiri lagi' pada pesanku itu.

Aku sadar diri. Aku sedikit membatasi intensitasku bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung. Kami sudah jarang bertemu. Tidak. Dia yang terus mengirim pesan ingin menemuiku. Tapi aku sengaja menolaknya dengan alas an pekerjaan. Jadi dia tidak akan memaksaku.

.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, telah berlalu sejak Sungmin hyung berstatus menjadi 'kekasih Kim Jungmo'. Sungguh, saat mengingat itu aku ingin sekali menghujam tubuhku dengan sebilah pisau. Sakit. Bahkan ini rasanya lebih sakit dari pada menggores sebuah kaca pada pembuluh darahmu.

Akhir – akhir ini, aku terus memikirkan Sungmin hyung. Dia sekarang jarang mengirimi ku pesan. Aku merasa ada yang sedang terjadi. Aku berinisiatif untuk membuat surprise dengan dating langsung ke partemennya tanpa memberi tahunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku tiba di depan apartemen Sungmin hyung. Sepi. Memang. Karna dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Kemudian aku memasukkan kode pengaman di pintu nya. Masih sama. Kode iti masih sama seperti saat dia pindh kesini beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hyung, aku datang."

Sepi. Tak ada suara yang menyahut sama sekali.

"hyung, eoddiseo?" teriakku entah pada siapa.

Aku menunggu. Aku menunggu Sungmin hyung datang. Tiga puluh menit berlalu menjadi satu jam. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.10 KST. Dan Sungmin hyung masih belum pulang juga.

'PIIIP' suara pintu terbuka.

"eoh? Hyung, kau dari mana saja?" suaraku panik saat melihatnya masuk ke apartemen.

"eeh? Kyu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"aku mencarimu. Aku menunggumu."

"mian. Aku baru pulang dari tempat Jungmo."

"gwenchana?" aku melihat wajahnya yang tampak murung. Ntahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka.

"gwenchana. Kyu, aku lelah. Bolehkah aku langsung tidur?"

"aku ingin menemanimu malam ini."

"aniya. Tak usah. Aku bukan anak kecil. Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

'deg' baru kali ini dia mengusirku begini. Biasanya, dia akan semangat jika aku bilang akan menginap disini. "baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah menghangatkan makanan tadi jika kau ingin memakannya. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Kataku sambil berlalu. Ini tidak benar. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku akan menyelidikinya besok.

Aku mengikutinya, memberanikan diri mengikuti Kencannya dengan Jungmo. Dan aku terkejut bahwa Sungmin hyung mendapat pukulan fisik dari pria kurang ajar itu.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, menonjok wajah pria itu dan menyeret Sungmin hyung pergi. Darahku mendidih, marah. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Dengan kasar kubuka pintu apartemennya, Sungmin hyung menunduk memasuki apartemen dan aku mulai dengan bentakan.

"Demi Tuhan, kemana otakmu Hyung! Dia memukulimu dan kau hanya diam? Memangnya kau apa? Lawan tandingnya?" kataku keras.

Ia hanya menunduk.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya atau kubuat dia cacat." Bentakku.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menengadah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lebam di dagunya semakin terang sejak terakhir aku melihat, apa Sungmin hyung tidak pernah menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini.

"Andwae."

"MWO?" kupikir aku tuli.

"Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, ini hanya hal wajar."

"Oh bagus, memangnya dia mencintaimu sebagai objek kekerasan atau sebagai pacarnya? Dengar hyung, puluhan kali kau sudah mengalami putus cinta dan menambah satu bukanlah hal sulit. Aku akan ada di sampingmu, jadi akhiri hubungan kalian."

"Shiro!"

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Sungmin hyung hanya menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang ratusan kali, ani, bahkan ribuan kali, jangan pernah tidur dengan pacarmu lagi. Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Dengar Kyu, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku, Hyung!"

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam. Dan kami terdiam lama. Aku benci keadaan ini, tapi kemarahanku kali ini benar-benar memuncak. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan orang lain melukainya disaat aku dengan mati-matian menjaganya.

"Tidurlah denganku."

"MWO?"

Tanpa menjawabnya aku menarik tangan Sungmin hyung. Dia meronta di antara ketidak tahuan dan rasa takut. Aku menyeretnya menuju kamarnya, menendang pintunya keras dan melemparnya ke ranjang. Dengan cepat aku mengurungnya. Mencabik pakaiannya dan memaksanya berciuman.

Marah. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Dia menangis di bawah tubuhku dengan tubuh gemetar, berteriak dan merintih. Dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya meski tahu mereka akan menyakitinya, lalu Kenapa aku tidak boleh?

Ia mendesah dan masih terus menangis. Tidak ada ampunan, aku memaksanya menerima. Aku begitu frustasi. Air matanya mengalir seperti tidak akan pernah habis, bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman.

Kami melakukannya berjam-jam. Dan selama itu aku tidak berhenti untuk terus memaksanya menerimaku. Tapi semakin lama aku justru merasa semakin frustasi. Aku marah padanya dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Sakit, Kyu..hiks..berhenti.., aku lelaah..hiks..hiks.."

"Akulah yang lebih lelah, hyng. Akulah yang menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Kau hanya tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu."

"KYU!"

Bentakannya yang keras dengan suara sedih itu menonjok kesadaranku. Sungmin hyung menangis di bawah tubuhku. Gemetar, aku mungkin benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar. Tapi lebih dari itu aku tahu hatinya sakit lebih dari badannya. Dia mungkin merasa terhianati.

Kuremas rambutku, apa yang kulakukan? Memperkosanya? Aku baru saja menghancurkannya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan?

"hyung," Panggilku pelan seolah aku sedang berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pecahan kaca.

Tangisan nya masih memenuhi ruang kamar. Sesenggukan.

"hyung." Kusentuh pipinya.

'PLAAK' Tepisan kasar yang kudapatkan.

"Kumohon hyung." Matanya yang merah menatapku tajam, ada kubangan luka disana. Dan demi apapun aku akan menyerahkan apapun termasuk nyawaku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di detik itu juga, untuk memohon sebuah maafnya.

"Pergi…" ujarnya lirih. Aku nyaris bingung antara suaranya atau suara di dalam kepalaku sendiri. "Pergi Kyu!"

Dan tanganku masih berusaha meraihnya, seolah itu untuk hidupku.

"PERGI KYU, PERGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU."

"hyung, kumohon, dengarkan aku!"

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, KYU. AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI, KAU BRENGSEK!"

"HYUNG!"

"PERGI! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI!"

Rasanya ada bom yang meledakkan isi kepalaku hingga semuanya seperti mati rasa, seolah waktuku berhenti pada detik itu juga.

Seperti seorang pengecut. Aku mundur, untuk lebih dari ribuan kali dan kali ini adalah kali terakhir aku mampu berusaha. Sungmin hyung membenciku, dia tidak ingin melihatku. Memang apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta selain ketidak sudiannya untuk melihatku? Aku telah bertahan seperti karang saat harus mencintainya dalam diam tapi kebenciannya padaku membuat semua harapan yang mati-matian kukumpulkan harus hancur. Pada detik itu, ketakutan di matanya menjadi batasku. Telah habis dayaku, aku menyerah dan aku kalah.

"Jika perbuatanku tadi serendah binatang, lalu kau sebut apa tindakan pacar-pacarmu selama ini?" Kataku padanya. Dia tidak menoleh, hanya terus menangis.

.

.

.

TBC!

Note : annyeong.. aku bawa ff baru nih.. :v gimana? Feel nya dapet gak? Ooh.. kasian cho kiyu.. kkkkkk map ya, aku menistakan cho kiyu dulu.. ini ff buat memperingati hari lahir Appa Kiyu.. SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA CHO KYUHYUN! ^_^ whuuuuu.. happy Bday 29th Cho Kyuhyun.. ^_^ Long Last Buat Appa Kyu dan Daddy Ming.. monggo yang mau repiyu silakan.. yang gak mau juga gpp sih.. hahahahaha gak bakalan maksa kalian buat mengomentari karya orang.. :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Cinta Itu, Pembodohan Diri!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurts.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

 **Lee Sungmin (Sung** **min)**

 **Disc : hanya pinjam nama, cast semua milik masing – masing. Saya hanya mengaku anak dari Appa Kiyu dan Daddy Ming.**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, aneh, geje. NO EDIT.**

*Sungmin POV*

Kalian tahu, semenjak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun "memperkosaku" aku benar – benar terpukul. Sungguh. Aku membencinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat, yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri, tega melakukan hal sekeji itu? Apa aku ini binatang, hah? Sungguh. Aku sangat membencinya. Benar – benar benci.

.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan berlalu. Aku tak menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dan juga, Kyuhyun juga tak menghubungiku. Aku tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Dia benar – benar sudah membuatku kecewa.

Hingga suatu hari, aku entah kenapa pergi menemui Jungmo. Mungkin aku merindukannya. Ya. Mungkin. Atau, aku sudah lelah? Lelah menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarahnya. Lelah menjadi sebuah 'sarung tinju' untuknya. Hahahaha. Aku mulai kepikiran, jika apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar. Aku teralu bodoh dan menutup mata. Kalau boleh bilang, memang benar cinta itu pembodohan!

Seminggu setelah kedatanganku ke tempat Jungmo, aku merenung. Apa yang Jungmo lakukan salah. Dan aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Hingga pada suatu sore, aku mengajaknya ke tempat dimana dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya.

"tumben sekali eum, kau mengajakku kesini."

"aku hanya ingin kesini."

"hahahaha. Baiklah. Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"aniya. Aku hanya ingin memesan kopi pahit saja."

'kopi pahit. hahahaha. Itu adalah minuman favorit Kyuhyun. Kyu, apa kau baik – baik saja? Aku merindukanmu.' Aku memikirkan nya. Aku kembali teringat Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo – ya, aku ingin mengatakn sesuatu."

"mwoya? Katakana saja."

"aku,, eemm,, sebenarnya aku sudah lelah."

"ne, arraseo. Kau memang lelah, Min. bekerja seharian, menemaniku. Aku yakin itu sangat melelahkan."

"bukan itu."

"lalu?"

"aku lelah dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ini sangat menyakitkan."

"MWOO? YAAAK! ANDWAE! Kau kenapa eoh?"

"sudah cukup Jungmo. Aku tak ingin jadi seperti ini. Aku sudah lelah. Aku menyerah."

"YAAK. APA MAKSUDMU, MIN?"

"kau jangan berteriak teriak. Apa kau tak malu dilihat banyak orang?"

"MALU? Kenapa aku mesti malu?" Jungmo masih berteriak dengan nada tinggi nya.

Orang – orang café kini melihat kea rah kami. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Oooh sial. Aku benci ini.

"pelankan suaramu Kim Jungmo!" gertak ku.

"wae? Kenapa kau meminta putus dariku? Ooh. Aku tahu. Apa kau berselingkuh?"

"JAGA UCAPANMU KIM JUNGMO! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SELINGKUH EOH?"

"LALU APA? KAU SUDAH TIDUR DENGANNYA KAN KAU LEBIH PUAS JIKA TIDUR DENGANNYA?"

'PLAAK!' aku menamparnya. Baru kali ini aku menampar seseorang. Aku benar – benar emosi.

"YAK! Berani kau menamparku?"

"kau yang mulai! Mulut kasarmu itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"dasar namja sialan. SETELAH KAU BERHASIL MENIDURIKU, KAU MENGGEROGOTI HARTAKU, SEKARANG KAU MENINGGALKU? DASAR JALANG!"

'BRAAK!' kali ini kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku menggebrak meja.

"KAU! JAGA UCAPANMU KIM JUNGMO!" aku menunjuk – nunjuknya. Sungguh. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku sekarang.

"wae? Aku benar kan? Kau dapat mangsa baru lagi."

'SLAAASSSH' aku menyiramkan segelas kopi pahitku ke mukanya. Aku tak peduli dia akan kepanasan atau dia marah – marah dan akan memukuli ku lagi. Aku segera keluar dari tempat itu. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan gunjingan orang – orang yang melihatku. Satu tujuanku sekarang, PULANG.

"yak! Namja kurang ajar." Aku masih bisa mendengar triakannya setelah aku menutup pintu café dan berlari kencang.

'Kyu. Aku sakit.' Dan disaat seperti ini, aku tiba – tiba saja kepikiran Kyuhyun. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang. Mungkin hanya dia.

Aku menghentikan sebuah taksi. Lalu menyebutkan alamat aprtemen Kyuhyun. Lima belas menit berlalu dan tibalah aku di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Keadaanku sekarang benar – benar kacau. Berantakan. Kusut. Dengan wajah sembab dan air mata tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan saat aku memasuki lobi apartemen, resepsionis sempat menanyaiku dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku mencoba memasukkan kode apartemennya. Tapi ternyata gagal. Lalu aku mencoba lagi. Dan masih gagal juga. Lalu aku mencoba menelphone Kyuhyun.

'maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan.' Hanya suara operator yang aku dengar.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Hiks hiks hiks. Aku merindukanmu. Ku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Hiks hiks."

Aku mencoba mencarinya di tempat – tempat yang biasanya di singgahi Kyuhyun. Ya. Aku sudah hafal tempat apa saja. Karna sebenarnya aku juga ikut ke tempat – tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya, itu pencarianku tak membuahkan hasil. Aku tak menemukan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Bahkan, saat aku ke perusahaan termpat dia bekerja, resepsionisnya mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sudah tak bekerja lagi di sini lebih dari tiga bulan lalu.

Sekarang, aku benar – benar menjadi kacau. Lengkap sudah. Aku disini tak memiliki siapapun sekarang. Entah kenapa aku tak begitu merasakan sakit saat aku memutuskan Jungmo. Tapi, aku merasa sangat takut saat aku tak menemukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Kyu, hiks hiks. Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu." Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Jika kalian melihat keadaanku, kalian pasti akan sangat prihatin. Aku sudah menangis selama lebih dari dua hari. Dan selama itu pula aku tak tidur dan memikirkan Kyuhyun. Aku tak peduli keadaanku. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun sekarang!

Lalu eomma menelphone ku.

"yeobboseo? Eomma." Suaraku parau.

"Minie, kau baik – baik saja?" cemas eomma.

"eomma, hiks hiks. Aku merindukannya."

"wae? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"aku merindukan Kyuhyun, eomma. Dia tidak ada dimana – mana. Hiks hiks. Ini semua salahku eomma. Hiks."

"ssssstt. Uljima. Pulanglah kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Eomma akan membantu mencari Kyuhyun."

"ne eomma. Gomawo. Hiks hiks."

.

.

Setelah eomma menelphone ku, aku benar – benar pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan kacau. Tanpa membawa sehelai pakainpun. Dan aku juga tak mengganti bajuku. Yang ku bawa hanya sebuah dompet dan handphone. Aku meninggalkan aprtemenku begitu saja.

Sudah hampir tujuh bulan sejak aku meninggalkan apartemen. Aku berharap Kyuhyun akan menghubungiku. Aku berharap dia akan datang ke tempatku sekarang. Aku ingin memeluknya. Kyuhyun seperti menghilang dalam hidupku, seperti bulu yang tertiup angin. Seolah perkenalan dan persahabatan kami selama bertahun-tahun hanya ilusi. Aku terjebak dalam delusiku sendiri dan aku takut.

"Minie, sudahlah. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu juga. Jangan seperti ini, sayang." Eomma sedih melihatku separah ini.

"eomma, aku ingin Kyuhyun sekarang. Hiks hiks."

"ne. eomma tahu. Eomma sudah menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaan eomma untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Sabarlah sebentar lagi."

"tapi aku ingin Kyuhyun sekarang eomma. Hiks hiks."

Eomma memelukku. Aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan eomma ketika melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi aku juga takk tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungguh. Aku masih tak kuasa menahan sedih mendapati Kyuhyun taka da di mana – mana.

'KRIIING, KRIIING' Handphone eomma berbunyi.

"sebentar, eomma akan mengangkatnya dulu."

"hiks. Ne eomma."

Eomma keluar dari kamarku. Aku kembali merenung. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Mendung. Andai saja dulu aku tak bicara sekasar itu pada Kyuhyun. Andai saja aku dulu tak mengusirnya. Andai saja aku tak melakukannya. Pasti Kyuhyun aka nada di sisiku sekarang. Hiks. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisan ini.

"Minie, eomma baru saja mendapat kabar dari orang yang eomma perintahkan untuk mencari Kyuhyun, katanya seseorang di Jeju pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di sana."

"mwo? Baiklah eomma. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Aku akan ke Jeju sekarang. Aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun."

"tapi Minie, apa kau yakin dengan keadaan seperti ini? Pulihkan dulu keadaanmu." Eomma berucap dengan nada khawatir.

"aniyo eomma. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku. Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun."

"haah. Arraseo. Berjuanglah."

Aku bangkit dari kasurku. Aku bergegas mengambil ransel, dan memasukkan baju serta keperluan yang lain ke dalamnya. Eomma membantuku. Setelah itu, aku berpamitan dengan eomma. Aku memeluknya. Aku bertekad akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan dari Seoul ke Jeju, aku tiba dan langsung mencari sebuah penginapan. Aku sadar, aku mengerti apa yang dikatakan eomma. Eomma tak ingin aku terlihat begitu buruk saat Kyuhyun meliahatku nanti. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, aku mandi. Aku terlihat lebih segar. Kemudian, aku memulai mencarinya. Aku berkeliling Jeju.

Aku menuju tempat dimana orang yang eomma perintahkan bertemu dengan orang yang pernah melihat Kyuhyun. Saat aku tiba di tempat itu, aku sungguh sangat terkejut. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah tempat pendidikan untuk anak kurang mampu di sini. Aku lalu masuk dan bertanya pada staf sekolah itu.

"permisi. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"eoh. Ne. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"mmm, apa disini ada staf atau pengajar yang berna Cho Kyuhyun?"

"eoh? Kyuhyun saem?"

"ne. Kyuhyun. Apa ada?"

"ne. dulu memang Kyuhyun saem mengajar disini sebagai guru bantu. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan murid – murid menyukainya. Tapi, mian. Sekarang Kyuhyun saem sudah tidak lagi mengajar disni. Hah. Semua orang sangat sedih saat dia pindah. Bahkan beberapa murid menangis saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah."

"mwo? Pindah? Apa kau tahu ke mana dia pindah?"

"maaf tuan. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja Donghae saem tahu ke mana dia pindah."

"Donghae? Nugu?"

"dia salah satu guru bantu juga disini. Dia dulu satu rumah dengan Kyuhyun saem selama disini."

"aah. Ne. kalau begitu,boleh aku menemuinya?"

"ne saem. Silakan lewat sini."

Staf itu mengantarkanku ke ruang guru. Disana ada beberapa guru yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu kami menuju sebuah ruangan. Aku menebak, ini adalah ruangan rapat untuk para guru. Kemudian staf tersebut menyuruhku menunggu disana.

"saem, ada yang ingin bebicara denganmu." Kata staf tadi.

"oh? Ne. nugu?" Jawab Donghae.

"molla. Dia menunggu di ruang rapat."

"baiklah. Gomawo."

"ne saem."

Aku mendengar suara samar percakapan mereka. Lalu tak berapa lama,

'Cklek' pintu ruangan tempatku menunggu terbuka. Lalu masuklah seseorang yang bernama Donghae itu.

"annyeonghaseo." Aku membungkuk memberi salam kepadanya.

"annyeonghaseo." Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "apa anda mencari saya?" Tanya Donghae.

"aah. Ne. eem, ano, apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"eoh? Kyu saem? Ne. dia mengajar matematika disini. Dia juga tinggal satu rumah dengan ku saat disini."

"ne? aah. Syukurlah. Apa kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya."

"aaah, eemm, mian. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya."

"ayolah. Kumohon. Beritahu aku. Aku membutuhkkannya saat ini. Aku adalah sahabatnya, Sungmin. Aku merindukannya. Aku harus menemuinya untuk minta maaf."

"eoh? Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? Jadi kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya terkejut.

"ne. aku Lee Sungmin. Waeyo?"

"dia sering bercerita tentangmu. Bahkan aku sempat mendengarnya menyebut namamu saat dia tertidur. Haah. Ku rasa, aku harus mengingkari janji. Jadi begini."

Donghae mulai bercerita. Awal mula Kyuhyun berada disini. Awal mula Kyuhyun menjadi guru bantu disini. Lalu keseharian Kyuhyun. Kegigihan Kyuhyun. Dan bahkan keluh kesah Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu semuanya. Kyuhyun bercerita tentang diriku juga padanya.

"jadi begitu, Hyung. Dia terlihat sangat sedih saat dia menceritakan tentang dirimu. Pa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"hiks. Sebenarnya, ini salahku. Aku yang sudah membuatnya begini." Sesalku.

"haah. Arraseo. Kyuhyun bilang, dia ingin menjadi seorang relawan. Jadi dia mendaftarkan diri menjadi relawan di salah satu penampungan di Jeju. Coba kau Tanya saja orang disana."

"gomawo, Hae. Gomawo atas semua infonya. Kau sangat membantuku."

"ne hyung, sama – sama. Salam untuk Kyuhyun jika kau bertemu dengannya."

Aku lalu bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu oleh Donghae. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kesana. Aku sudah tiba di salah satu panti social di Jeju. Lalu aku mencari kepala panti social ini dan bertanya.

"annyeonghaseo. Permisi, saya ingin bertanya."

"ooh ne. ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya kepala panti social itu.

"ne. apakah disini ada relawan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun? Sebentar akan saya lihat datanya. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

"nee."

Aku menunggu. Aku bertekad aku harus menemukannya apapun yang terjadi.

"tuan, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, relawan yang bernama Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi menjadi volunteer disini. Beberapa bulan lalu dia menyatakan akan membantu mengajar di salah satu panti social di Filipina."

Deg. 'Filipina. Kenapa harus kesana? Ooh, Kyu. Kenapa jauh sekali?' aku membatin. "aaah. Ne, gomawo."

"ne, tuan."

Aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Aku harus mencarinya. Dimanapun dia sekarang. Dan setelah sedikit mengetahui dimana Kyuhyun sekarang, aku lalu kembali ke Seoul. Aku mengambil beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan untuk pergi ke luar negeri seperti Visa.

"eomma, aku harus ke Filipina sekarang. Kemungkinan Kyuhyun ada disana. Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi."

"arraseo. Eomma akan selalu mendoakanmu semoga kau cepat bertemu dengannya."

"gomawo eomma. Aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah berpamitan, aku lalu menuju bandara Incheon dan membeli tiket pesawat paling cepat menuju ke Filipina.

Setelah tiba di Filipina, aku memutuskan langsung mencari kendaraan yang bisa mengantarku langsung ke tempat dimana mungkin Kyuhyun berada. Lumayan lama. Butuh waktu hampir 6 jam. Setelah itu, aku tiba di salah satu panti social di Filipina. Aku tak mengerti bahasa disini. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga tak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Aku sangat kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku sudah bertekad akan menemukan Kyuhyun.

Seseorang datang menghampiriku. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi dia terlihat ramah. Lalu kami mulai mengobrol untung saja dia bisa berbahasa inggris. Namanya adalah Daniel. Lalu aku mengobrol panjang lebar. Awalnya dia mengira aku akan menjadi relawan disni. Tapi setelah dia tau maksud dan tujuanku kesini, dia akhirnya paham. Lalu dia juga bercerita dulu memang ada volunteer bernama Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tak lagi berada disini. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi tenaga mengajar di salah satu sekolah di kota lain.

Berbekal itu, aku kemudian langsung menuju ke sebuah penginapan terdekat. Aku beriap – siap dulu. Aku tak akan kesana sekarang. Aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan mengganjal perutku dengan makanan seadanya. Aku tadi membeli dua bungkus roti gandum saat perjalanan kesini.

Keesokan harinya kesana dengan kendaraan seadanya. Banyak rintangan yang aku hadapi selama di perjalanan. Aku bahkan harus menumpang di berbagai kendaran yang akan menuju ke tempat yang ku tuju. Truk pengangkut pasir, bus, bahkan truk pengangkut sapi juga sempat aku tumpangi agar aku bisa kesna.

'Sekolah Gabungan Wonerfull Kids'

Disini aku sekarang. Dari informasi yang diberikan Daniel beberapa waktu lalu, Kyuhyun diminta untuk mengajar matematika dan bahasa Inggris disini. Aku lalu menemui pengurus sekolah ini. Kemudian beliau menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

'Tuhan, aku berdoa. Semoga memang benar Kyuhyun ada disini. Tolonglah beri sedikit jalan untukku.' Aku berdoa dalam hati.

"apparently, Kyuhyun had go home, sir"

"really?"

"yes."

"Can you tell me where he lives?"

"sure. Wait a minute."

'Tuhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan doaku. Aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama.' Aku bermonolog dalam hati.

"this, sir. You can go there."

"thank you."

"u'r welcome

Aku bergegas menuju alamat yang diberikan. Tak cukup jauh kata salah seorang volunteer yng ku tanyai alamat ini. Aku berlari. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku akan menciumnya. Aku ingin dia sekarang. Aku tak peduli aku dilihat banyak orang karena berlari sambil menggendong ransel dipunggungku.

Akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah bangunan kecil. Disini nampak sepi. Rumah lainnya juga nampak tertutup. Apa mungkin karena ini masih siang jadi orang – orang masih bekerja? Aku tak peduli tentang itu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah berada disini.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Aku mengatur nafasku. Sungguh sangat melelahkan berlari sekitar dua kilo meter tanpa berhenti dan istirahat bahkan tanpa persiapan sebelumnya.

Aku gugup. Benarkah aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang? Dengan membulatkan tekad, aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Nihil. Tak ada sautan.

Lalu aku mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi masih nihil. Lalu aku mulai berdelusi aneh. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi? Tuhan. Ku mohon. Jangan mempersulitku lagi. Biarkan aku menemuinya kali ini. Aku merindukannya.

Ku beranikan diri lagi untuk mengetuk pintu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tapi tetap tak ada yang menyahut ataupun membukakan pintu.

Aku menyerah. Aku duduk terseok di depan pintu. Aku menekuk lututku. Aku menangis. Aku menangis sejadinya. Sakit. Sungguh. 'Apa Tuhan tak mengijinkanku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Hiks hiks. Apa tuhan marah padaku? Apa ini balasan dari Tuhan karna aku sudah menyia – nyiakannya?' Aku bermonolog. Sedih.

"hiks hiks. Kyu, kau dimana? Hiks hiks." Aku masih menangis pilu. "ku mohon Kyu, kembalilah. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku akan minta maaf. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku sudah mengusirmu. Maafkan aku yang sudah membentakmu. Maafkan aku karna aku bersikap buruk padamu. Hiks hiks."

"gwenchana, Hyung. Aku juga meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku."

"hiks hiks. Huweee. Aku sudah gila sekarang. Hiks hiks. Kau lihat Kyu, saking rindunya padamu, aku bahkan berdelusi kau menjawab perkataanku tadi. Hiks hiks."

"kau tak berdelusi, Hyung. Aku memang ada di sini."

"hiks hiks. Apa kau bercanda, kau memang selalu ada di sini. Di hatiku, Kyu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hiks hiks."

"kalau begitu, bangunlah. Ayu kita hidup bersama selamanya."

"hiks hiks hiks. Aku benar – benar sudah gila."

"dari dulu kau memang gila, Hyung. Kkkkkk."

Suara itu terdengar nyata. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tawa itu, aku juga merindukannya. Kyuhyun, kau sebenarnya ada dimana.

"Hyung, cepat bangun dari situ. Aku tak bisa masuk kedalam rumahku."

Aku lalu mendongak cepat. Aku berjingkat. Aku kaget bukan main. Ini nyata. Dia Kyuhyun. Dia Kyuhyunku. Ini Kyuhyun yang aku cari.

"KYUUUU" aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya posesif.

"Kyu, hiks hiks. Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi. Hiks hiks." Aku membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya.

Baunya masih sama. Bau yang dapat menenangkanku. Dia lebih tinggi sekarang. Juga badannya lebih berbentuk. Tapi sayang, kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dari yang ku ingat. Tapi ini benar Kyuhyunku.

"ssstt.. uljima Hyung. Aku sudah berada di dekapanmu sekarang." Kyuhyun mendekapku. Mengelus sayang rambutku.

"hiks hiks. Jangan pergi lagi. Ku mohon."

"aku tak akan pergi, Hyung."

"kalau begitu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"kkkkk. Yak, bagaimana aku bisa masuk rumah kalau kau tak membiarkanku lepas dari pelukanmu. Aish. Apa kau tak malu di lihat anak – anak ini eoh?"

"eh?" aku mendongak melihat sekeliling. Ternyata sudah ada beberapa anak yang meliht kami. Aku tersipu malu. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya.

"kkkkkk. Lepaskan dulu Hyung. Kita masuk dulu."

"shiro." Aku menggeleng.

"haah. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun menggendongku seperti bayi koala. Aku memeluk lehernya dan mengalungkan kaki ku di pinggangnya dengan erat. Ku lihat anak – anak tertawa melihatku melakukan ini. Aku jadi makin malu. Kami lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu. Dia lalu duduk di sebuah ranjang.

"hyung, kau ringan sekali sekarang. Apa kau tak makan?"

"bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aku mencemaskanmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, pabbo!"

"kkkkkk. Mian."

"hanya itu? Iish. Kau membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Kenapa kau pergi dari apartemenmu? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, Kyu. Hiks hiks."

"ssstt. Uljima." Dia menghapus air mataku. Aku rindu sentuhannya. "sekarang aku sudah disini. Maaf sudah membuatmu hawatir, Hyung. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku terpaksa melakuannya."

"wae?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau membencimu. Kau menyuruhku pergi."

Aku tertunduk makin dalam. "mian. Saat itu aku sedang dalam emosi yang kurang baik."

"gwenchana. Aku tahu itu. Maaf juga untuk kejadian yang teakhir kali."

"aniyo. Itu juga kesalahanku. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Aku menggeleng keras. "kyu, boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" aku menatapnya.

"ne hyung."

"apa kau benar mencintaiku?"

Dia diam. Muncul raut sedih dari wajahnya. "aku sangat mencintaimu,Hyung. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau mencintaiku?"

"aku tak mau kau menjauhiku jika aku mengatakknya. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu, Hyung."

"mian."

"untuk?"

"mian karena aku tak pernah peka terhadap perasaanmu. Mian karena aku telah mengabaikan perasaanmu. Mian untuk semuanya."

"gwenchana. Sekarang aku senang. Aku sudah mengucapkannya. Akhirnya bebanku sedikit berkurang." Jawabmya sa,bil tersenyum tipis.

"ano, Kyu~, mmmm.."

"waeyo, Hyung."

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya lagi. "saranghae" kata ku pelan.

"mwo?" kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat mendengarnya.

"ne. saranghae. Kini aku sadar. Ternyata kaulah yang ku cari selama ini. Kaulah yang ku butuhkan. Kau yang paling mengerti aku. Kau yang paling memahamiku. Kau juga yang selalu ada saat ku membtuhkan semua. Aku juga merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu. Eomma sudah menyadarkanku akan hal itu."

"gomawo, Hyung." Kyuhyun memelukku erat.

"jadi,,,"

"jadi apa?"

"apa sekarang kita berpacaran?"

"ckckckck. Pertanyaan macam apa itu Hyung. Hahahahaha."

"ayolah, aku serius."

"menurutmu Hyung?"

"kita pacaran."

"kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu selamanya."

"yeeeeeey." Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Aku tersenyum. Hatiku juga tersenyum.

"tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"mwo?"

"cium aku dulu."

"yaaak. Kyuhyun mesum. Andwaee~"

"hahahahahahahahahaha. Saranghae Hyung. Saranghae Sungmin Hyung."

.

.

END!

Tulungagung, 2 Februari 2016.

Yeeey. Selesai. Hahahaha. Duuh. Ending macam apa ini.. lalalalalalalalalala. Terimakasih semua. Dan sampai jumpa lagi. Chaaaa. Saengil Chukkahamnida Uri Appa CHO KYUHYUN ^_^


End file.
